Friend
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Mimikyu always wanted a friend right? ...How badly does it want one?


Vulpix shuddered, strange considering she was an Ice Type. Her mother told her not to go near the abandoned store but... she couldn't help herself. Childhood curiosity. The place was dark, things were scattered everywhere. Vulpix hoped that Tapu Bulk would protect her from any danger as she explored the place. The young Pokémon crept through the dark isles, hoping to find something interesting.

"Who... Are you?" Vulpix nearly leapt out of her fur, screaming as she huddled into a corner. In front of her was a black figure, but that was enough to terrify the cub. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." The figure had a voice that reminded Vulpix of a young girl, and that just terrified her even more. The figure moved forward, showing it to look like a Pikachu. A REALLY messed up Pikachu! Vulpix whimpered. "Please don't be scared of me."

"P-please... Don't hurt me Ms. Pikachu. I didn't know you lived here!" The "Pikachu" inched forward a little.

"I'm not a Pikachu, this is just a costume." A black, shadowy claw came from the creature's bottom, causing Vulpix to whine even more. "Look, my eyes are right here." The claw pointed to two small white dots on the creature's stomach. "The human's, they call me Mimikyu..."

"W-why are you wearing that, Ms. Mimikyu?" Vulpix quivered. Mimikyu sighed.

"Everyone's afraid of what I really look like... And Pikachu's popular so... I thought that if I dressed up as one, everyone might be more comfortable around me..." Vulpix blinked, her terror fading.

"What do you really look like Ms.?"

"It's better that you don't find out little one."

"But then... Why do you stay here all by yourself?"

"Because no one wants to be my friend, because I look so scary. So I just came here to be alone."

"No one wants to be your friend?"

"No little one. I'm just here by myself..." Vulpix felt really bad for Mimikyu. She hoped her mother wouldn't be mad about this...

"Ms... I'll be your friend! Everyone needs a friend!"

"Really, do you mean that? Will you be my friend forever and ever?" Mimikyu asked, her joy rising.

"Of course!" Vulpix chirped.

"Thank you little one, that makes me so very happy." Before Vulpix knew it, Mimikyu's shadowy claw was over her face...

* * *

Vulpix woke up slowly, everything hurting. It was so dark, and she soon realized that she was not only bound to a table, but she was also muzzled. Now her terror was returning...

"I'm glad you're awake..." Vulpix jolted as Mimikyu appeared before her. "You promised to be my friend forever, remember? I'm so happy. But I live forever, cause I'm a ghost. So I have to do this so you can keep your promise..." She lifted her shadowy claw, revealing a sharp scalpel. "I'm so sorry about this little cub, but don't worry, it won't hurt forever..." She plunged the scalpel into Vulpix's stomach, and the cub's scream probably would have deafened her if not for the muzzle. "I know it hurts, but it's okay. Just relax..." She pulled the scalpel down, cutting a massive slit into the cub's stomach. Vulpix was screaming and crying, tears running down her face and blood gushing from her open stomach, the pain was unbearable. "Shhhhh. It's okay." Mimikyu's voice was disturbinly soft. The Ghost and Fairy type slowly, reached her claw into the open wound, wrapping it around one of the cub's ribs... "Just relax..." There was a loud snap, and Vulpix's screams grew even more shrill and agonized as Mimikyu pulled out a rib, letting it clatter to the blood stained floor. "It'll be alright little cub." She reached in again. Another snap, and even louder scream, and another clatter. This time, when Mimikyu reached in, her claw wrapped around the cub's still beating heart... "Shhhhh." Mimikyu looked Vulpix in the eye. "It's alright, it's over now. It's okay..."

...That was the last thing Vulpix ever heard...

* * *

Ninetails whined, her throat sore from calling for her daughter. She pushed on the entrance to to store, only to find it locked. She made to move away and continue her frantic search, when she heard a click.

"Hello?" Vulpix looked at the door, seeing the Mimikyu standing there.

"Have you seen my daughter!?" She asked frantically. "She's a little Vulpix!"

"I'm sorry, no one's come by here... No one ever comes by here..." Vulpox whined, and ran off to continue her frantic search, while Mimikyu locked herself back inside. After a few seconds, she pulled something toward her. A life size Vulpix doll. It's appearance and texture were disturbingly realistic, and it had haphazard stitch marks all over.

"She was going to take you away... But don't worry she won't come back..." Mimikyu spoke softy. "No one ever comes here anyway... Now we can be friends forever and ever..." Mimikyu giggled, giggled like a schoolgirl. Her giggling got more intense. Then her giggling became sobs, agonized sobs... And Mimikyu just cried...


End file.
